Episode 2125 (17th October 1996)
Plot Frank is looking over a derelict farmhouse which he is proposing to sell to Jack and Sarah. Rachel drops Joseph off with Sarah on her first day at work. She tells Jack that Frank has not changed his mind about the quarry. They wonder why he is so keen to make even more money. Zoe finds that Melanie has stayed the night with Susie. She is appalled and treats Susie like a child in front of Melanie. Betty arrives and is intrigued. Butch is getting his uniform today. He is excited. The Dingles receive a postcard from Sam. They know that it is from Sam because it just has a cross on it. They all miss him. Susie says goodbye to Melanie. They agree to see each other again. Tina and Sophie admire James. Sophie asks Kim about James' routine, but she has no interest in him at all. Rachel arrives for work and is surprised to see that Steve is just going out with Charlie Miller, Frank's quarry manager. Susie apologises to Zoe for bringing Melanie back to the house, but that is not enough for Zoe. Mandy tries to persuade Zak to become a security man, but he thinks that it is not a real job for a true country man. Tina has checked Kim's mobile phone bill and is happy with it. Jack is blocking the way of the bulldozer on his land which borders Frank's. Rachel expresses her annoyance at Steve's involvement with the quarry. He tells her that he is not running an ethical investment business and relieves her of her duties to do with the quarry. Frank arrives for a confrontation with Jack. He finds out from Ned that work has stopped anyway because the workmen have found some old bones and coins. Frank wants Jack to listen to his proposition. Alan and Terry discuss the bones that have been discovered. Zak thinks that it might be treasure. Frank shows Jack and Sarah around the derelict farm and proposes that they move there. He has to take a call on his mobile which gives Jack and Sarah time to consider the proposal. Sarah tells Jack, they are never going to get a better offer for their farm - £300,000. She even talks about taking the money and going to live in Spain with Annie and Amos. Frank joins them looking a bit downcast, having found that the road is planned to go through an old burial ground. Butch tells Zak and Mandy all about his first day. He exaggerates his role in finding the buried treasure. As they are talking a fancy car drives up and a tall lanky youth gets out. The girl driving the car throws his belongings out after him and roars off. Mandy immediately recognises her cousin, and Albert's son, Marlon. He offers to buy them all a pint. Kim goes off for a facial leaving James behind with his nanny. She reminds Frank that she is just playing his game. Zoe and Susie have a disagreement about what love is. Susie finds Zoe's jealous attitude stifling and possessive. Marlon notes he has heard all about the new road development and thought that there might be some work going. Butch offers to put a word in at the security firm. Frank asks Zoe to be one of James's godparents. She agrees. Sarah is encouraging Jack to think about starting a new life, but he feels that his life has been farming and he couldn't do anything else. Susie leaves Zoe but not before she tells her that she is not prepared to stay and vegetate in Emmerdale. Zoe realises that Emma was right all along about Susie. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Melanie - Emma Salt *Charlie Miller - John Branwell *Acky - Antony Audenshaw Locations *Derelict farmhouse exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and field *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Unknown road *Home Farm - Grounds, office and field *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *First appearance of Marlon Dingle. *Final appearance of Louise Heaney as Susan Wilde. *Tony Audenshaw (credited as Antony Audenshaw) makes a pre-Bob Hope appearance as Acky. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes